Revelations
by flyingthoroughbred
Summary: I am too lazy to come up with a summary,but Lizzy101 has one. What would happen if Peter fell in love with Tinkerbell? Who knows, but can you spell DISASTER!
1. Stupid Meeting

Hey peoples! This is another story my friend Lizzy101 and I wrote during another infinitely boring Science class. Do NOT diss the Peter Pan theme here, it goes along with the nicknames. So R&R!

So long and thanks for all the fish!

Flyingthoroughbred

PS – Mr. W. is the person who tutors the Lost Boys and Tinker

Chapter One 

"I'm bored," Peter Pan whispered to Tinker during another dreary and stupid Lost Boys meeting.

"Me too," Tinker whispered back.

"I can't believe Mr. W. made us throw away our stories! How stupid!" Peter Pan complained.

"I know!" Tinker whispered to him.

"Have you beat Captain Hook at Pacman yet? I want revenge!"

"No, but what else is new," Tinker replied.

"No kidding!" Peter Pan laughed, "Do you think I could come over tonight after I post the second chapter to my story on the coconut board?"

"And what time would that be?" Tinker demanded.

"Around 6:30?" Peter Pan asked.

"It takes you that long!" Tinker said rolling her eyes.

"I have to do two math assignments too, Miss Impatient," Peter Pan told her informatively, "Did they just make Sasquatch noises?"

"Who, one of the Lost Boys?" Tinker asked/

"Yes. One of the **EXTREMELY** Lost Boys," Peter Pan laughed.

"You are sooooooooooooo immature."

"I know. Don't forget that my mind is in the gutter!" Peter Pan joked.

"How could I, when you're constantly reminding me?" Tinker asked, exasperated.

"Hey! Your mind is farther in the gutter than mine!" Peter Pan retorted.

"No it isn't and you're just acting like a three year old!" Tinker yelled.

"No, you're the one acting like a three year old!" Peter Pan yelled back at her.

"No!" Tinker yelled.

"Oh, arguing with me! Really mature Tinker!" Peter Pan snapped at her sarcastically.

Tinker ignored Peter Pan and turned back to the meeting.

"We really need more toilet paper," one of the Lost Boys was saying.

"That means we have to fly back to the real world, and that takes forever!" whined one of the Lost Boys.

"Pan! We need a decision! Should we use leaves or go back to the real world and get TP from Wendy?" The first Lost Boy said.

"Let's fly," Peter Pan said, flying off.

The Lost Boys followed him, but Tinker stayed behind at first.

"Are you coming Tinker? You know I need you. You're my best friend," Peter Pan called back to her, "The Lost Boys need you. I need you."

"Okay," Tinker called, "I'm coming!"


	2. Toilet Paper

**Hey All,**

**Lizzy101 here! Here is the newest chapter. By the way this story isn't really supposed to be like Peter Pan we made it up because we were bored.**

**Lizzy101**

**Hey peoples!**

All I have to say is that this REALLY isn't supposed to be like Peter Pan. We made it up in science class, where we write almost all of our stories together. Thank you boring Science Teacher! Please R&R!

** flyingthoroughbred**

"He doesn't need me," Tinkerbell thought as she flew behind making sure that none of the Lost Boys got… well…lost!

"Yes he does!" screamed the romantic side of Tinkerbell

"Come on Tink, catch up!" Peter Pan called.

"Catch up with him, and then KILL HIM!" screeched the evil assassin Tinkerbell.

"Yes, that's good, but there are too many witnesses," said the logical, evil side of Tinkerbell.

"ALL O F YOU SHUT UP!" shouted the normal Tinkerbell as she raced to catch up with Peter.

"I am supposed to be following you, that's the way it has always been," Tinkerbell told Peter Pan.

"So what," Peter Pan said floating on his back lazily, "I want you up here by me."

"Awww! How cute! He wants me to fly by him!" Cooed the romantic Tinkerbell.

"Shut up again!" Tink yelled at herself, although she was secretly pleased.

"Um…Okay," Tinkerbell said, not really sure how to respond to Peter.

They flew on until they reached Wendy's house. Peter and the Lost Boys fell threw the window and formed a heap on the floor. Tinkerbell rolled her eyes at the stupidness of boys. She flew in and hovered above the heap of boys. "Ow," Peter said, "You big fatties, get off of me." Peter Pan just happened to be on the bottom of the heap, and it wasn't very comfortable.

"Yes sir," all of the Lost Boys replied in unison getting off of Peter and standing at attention in a straight line.

"Thanks," Peter said getting up and dusting himself off, "Now, where is Wendy?"

"Don't know," the Lost Boys replied in unison.

"You morons spread out and look for her."

"Yes sir," The Lost Boys said again in unison scrambling to find Wendy. Peter Pan rolled his eyes at his troops and flew to look for Wendy.

"She must be out Peter," Tinkerbell told him.

"Hmm…must be," he mused.

"Well, what should we do?" the littlest Lost Boy asked.

"Well, we should take some toilet paper and leave Wendy a clue so she knows that we took it," Peter clarified.

"Good idea!" All of the Lost Boys cried.

"Thank you, I am brilliant," Peter Pan said somewhat cockily. Tinkerbell was getting upset with Peter for being so full of himself. They took all of the toilet paper in the house and left Wendy a bottle of fairy dust. When they were all situated, they flew off.

**End of chapter, please review!**

**U Know U Love Us,**

**Lizzy101 and flyingthoroughbred**


	3. Collision

Yeah! I get to write my A/N first! Yeah! Anyway, Peter is supposed to be really cocky, if you haven't figured that out yet. Otherwise, I don't think there is anything else to say! Please R&R!

** flyingthoroughbred**

**Hello Everybody,**

**Lizzy101 here, obviously! Anyways, pretty soon there might be a lot of fluff between Tinkerbell and Peter Pan! YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED! Other than that I have nothing left to say except go to **** and read our story there! Our screen name is Prongs vs Moony, and that's about it other than the story is called "Will He Ever Tell Her?" **

**Lizzy101 **

Tinkerbell flew behind Peter, fuming. One minute Peter was kind, the next minute he was a cocky bastard, and that really pissed her off! She just wished that he would make up his mind on how he felt about her! Did he hate her and just want her to go away? Did he just like her as a friend, someone always there to watch his back? Or did he actually, truly care for her? Maybe even love her? In that case, how did she feel about him? ARRGH! This was all making her head spin. She needed time to ponder her feelings about Peter and Peter's feelings about her. So she flew to the back of the line.

Peter was flying in spirals at the front of the line, his favorite spot. He was thinking hard about Tinkerbell and his feelings towards her. 'Maybe,' Peter mused in his head, 'I hate her? Or, maybe I don't.' Peter just couldn't make up his mind, and he was so focused on his thoughts that he ran into a building!

"Peter!" Tinkerbell yelled in panic, as she saw him about to collide with the building, "Watch out!" She heard a mighty "THUMP!" and saw him start to spiral downward, apparently unconscious. "Somebody do something!" Tinkerbell shrieked into one of the Lost Boy's ear

"Alright, alright, gee," he said, as he raced to catch Peter, who was feet from the ground. Luckily, for the Lost Boy, Peter was wearing his green, sparkly emergency parachute, which slowed his decent. The Lost Boy scooped Peter Pan up and brought him to rest on top of one of the buildings.

"Peter! Peter!" Tinkerbell said in his ear as she zoomed down to make sure he was alright, "Can you hear me!" When she realized that he couldn't hear her, she started crying hysterically. "Peter, please don't leave me! I.."

"It's okay, Tink," Peter mumbled, "I'll never leave you."

Peter's POV from when he hit the building:

Peter had a falling sensation, and he knew that he would probably die or end up in a coma or paralyzed, or both! He didn't care though. All that he could think about was Tinkerbell and how he'd never get the chance to profess his undying love to her! He felt someone lift him up and thought 'this must be it, I'm dead.' He saw visions of Tinkerbell and wondered why she was there. Peter was jolted back into reality by her voice. She was saying something about him leaving her. 'How could she ever think this?" He wondered to himself, so he finally spoke.

"It's okay, Tink," Peter mumbled, "I'll never leave you."

So what did you think? Was it good? Huh? Huh? Did you like it? HUH? Sorry, I'm just a little hyper right now. So please tell us what you think by pushing that little blurpleish button down at the bottom of the screen!

**flyingthoroughbred**

A little hyper! I would say a lot! Anyways, you bestest review or I'll send Princess after you (my dog) she is vicious, but you should be able to tell by her name, right? JK! Anyways, I am sorry, but I lied to you! I guess there is minor fluffiness in this chapter, so sue me! There will definitely be major fluff in the next chapter! We'll try to update faster!

**Lizzy101 **


	4. Growth

**Hello citizens of Fanfiction,**

**I am psychotic, so deal with it, there is really nothing I can do! Sorry ! Anyways, Fluff Warning YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Lizzy101**

**Hello again citizens of Fanfiction!**

**I agree with Lizzy101 she is very psychotic, as am I! There is absolutely nothing we can do about being psychotic, so love us anyway! LARGE FLUFF WARNING! That is all!**

**flyingthoroughbred**

'_Oh my gosh!_' Tinkerbell thought, '_How sweet!_' She was determined not to show that she thought this, however, so she kept her face as stern as possible.

"Tinkerbell!" Peter called out in his dazed state.

_'What now?' _she thought to herself, but instead, she said, "What is it Peter?"

"I thought you left," Peter mumbled.

"No, I didn't leave," Tinkerbell said, as she felt a tingly sensation that started in her toes.

"No, I don't believe in fairies as a matter of fact," Peter said pompously.

"What!" Tinkerbell shouted, she didn't know it, but she was slowly getting bigger (taller you morons not fatter!), "What are you talking about Peter? If you don't believe in fairies, then you don't believe in me!"

"No, Tink, I believe in you, but you're not a fairy," Peter said as he sat up, his eyes wide.

Tinkerbell looked down at herself. She was amazed at what she saw. Her legs and arms had grown out to the size of a normal person's along with the rest of her body. (We'll let you imagine) She was now about 16 years old and looked exactly like a human teenager, except that her dress had disappeared. She even noticed a lightness to her shoulders and was amazed to find that her wings had also disappeared. She looked down to see the fragments of her dress on the ground. Peter was staring at her, while the Lost Boys were nowhere in sight.

Peter had also grown older; he was now about the age of a seventeen-year-old teenager, and he found that he was extremely attracted to Tinkerbell. "Peter, do you mind?" Tinkerbell asked, blushing and covering herself with her hands.

_'Wow!' _ Peter thought, _'She looks amazing! I never knew there was a woman inside that little fairy body!' _

"PETER! AVERT YOUR EYES NOW!" Tinkerbell yelled at him as she did the same.

"Wha?" Peter answered stupidly, "Oh, sorry." He turned around and only then realized that his clothes had been ripped to shreds when he had grown and they were loosely hanging in strips on his body.

"You are perverted Peter Pan!" Tinkerbell shouted.

"Like you weren't looking too," Peter answered.

"I-I…. Umm… let's just find some clothes," Tinkerbell suggested.

"Fine," Peter said, somewhat disappointed.

**So what did you think? Please let us know by pushing the blurpleish button down in the bottom-left-hand corner of your screen! Ummm……yeah. I think that's it. If you like us, please go to **** and search for Prongs vs Moony!**

**flyingthoroughbred**

**Peoples,**

**I am very sad now, and it's all your faults! Fine, since nobody is asking what they did, I will tell you. You peoples need to review by hitting the blurpleish (yes, it is a word! As a matter of fact, it's a cross between purple and blue, and if you had even half of a brain, you'd know that!) Now, please review! By the way, I still love you all!**

**Lizzy101**


End file.
